Dream or Reality?
by ThePointGirl
Summary: 'I breathed in and swallowed hard.  Rain slithered through the leaves and branches and fell onto us in very inconvenient places' an Ariadne & Arthur fiction :D


**Title:** Dream or Reality?  
**Author:** ThePointGirl  
**Fandom:** Inception  
**Pairing:** Ariadne & Arthur (Ariathur)  
**Warnings:** None really.  
**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Disclaimer:**Chris Nolan owns it - NOT ME! - Damn it :)

* * *

I breathed in and swallowed hard. Rain slithered through the leaves and branches and fell onto us in very inconvenient places. Like the back of my neck and onto my lips. I wasn't bothered about what I looked like now; I was already practically soaked through. My hair curled around my neck and clung there like a mesh.

It was quiet.

_His_ shirt was nearly see-through and his suit jacket, ringing rain drops. We were close… close enough for my cheeks to burn like hell. I heard a crack on a twig and Arthur became alert. He had been looking at the bark next to my head. Of course he couldn't look at me this was already weird enough.

But I longed that he did. His bright eyes hid something… and I wanted to know what. What was it about him that made me whimper like a little baby girl? Perhaps because he was different… not like Cobbs or Eames or even Yusuf or Saito, he was Arthur. The one people don't linger on because he is quiet, well mannered, and strong. I wasn't sure when: but I had fallen head over heels for the Point Man. Which was confusing for me because I normally fall for someone like Cobb. Perhaps it was the danger that Arthur had faced before with jobs like this, that his eyes and body language expressed. He was looking at me now; there was no other movement, I swallowed again and found one of his buttons very interesting. I felt him – more than heard him – sigh.

Looking up, his face was framed with the green leaves above. The forest reminded me of the one back home. Funny.

This was really odd. This was really, weird.

How did I get here exactly?

He lent closer and my head screamed. I responded, and a part of me couldn't believe I was kissing Arthur, desire and lust snaked around me and en wrapped me so that I just wanted him and me.

_I_ was kissing _Arthur_.

My mind was screaming 'NO!' because I knew that any minute, I would wake up.

_And guess what?_

"Ariadne? Ariadne?" Arthur's voice seemed distant and I opened my eyes. He was kneeling beside the chair one hand on my wrist. He does that every time I go under and wake up. I guess so it's that I know I'm safe. I rely on his hand now.. like my protection...

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked seeming curious. His expression was normal, but his eyes were wider than usual. Eames told me something and now I recognize it each time: when Arthur is concentrating on someone, his eyes go wider.

"You" it slipped out. The nanosecond I said it my eyes widened in horror. So I decided to cover my tracks. "And Eames and Cobb you were in my urn lecture hall, for some reason, talking about psychology"

Arthur smiled. Well a half smile. I knew he didn't buy it but then I wouldn't if someone told me that either. I slipped the needle out of my arm, wincing a little. His hand brushed where the needle pierced my skin. He stood up with one hand in his trouser pocket and I thought for a moment and then got up.

Oh no. There it was that awkwardness. Eames would say 'sexual tension' but then: that's Eames. It's nearly all he thinks about. I thanked him for spilling coffee on Arthur the other day. I scanned the warehouse for a second and then did something, which could have two major affects. One could be that he pushes me off. Two, that...Well… I think you'd get what I mean.

I leaned up and kissed him.

You know when people say dreaming is better than facing reality? I disagree.

Arthur seemed shocked for a bit but then he relaxed and pulled me close. I didn't know for certain but because he hand one arm around my back, the other was still in his pocket: making sure that he wasn't dreaming. He never makes the die obvious to people when he is checking on reality. It's part of his cool demeanor. Not that I care. Arthur seemed to be happy that this was reality as his other hand entangled into my thankfully 'dry' hair.

* * *

_What do ya think ? xx_


End file.
